Head mounted displays (HMDs) are becoming increasingly common, allowing the user of the HMD to view video via one or more displays or projectors of the HMD and, with some types of HMDs, listen to audio via one or more speakers of the HMD. While HMDs are becoming increasingly common, for various reasons (e.g., power consumption, limited video resolution, comfort, desire to not have sensory isolation in a group setting, etc.), a user may desire to use another presentation device, such as a television, to view content while wearing the HMD or having an HMD nearby.